Mad world
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Simba is living his personal he'll with Nala. Now there daugther Karai is just like Nala per evil. Simba hates her and Nala. Mufasa and Sarabi hate Nala and there granddaughter. Then something happens Elizabeth and Scar show up somewhere with Simba's child.
1. Chapter 1

Simba looked to the sky and cried his heart out. It had been three months since Nala exiled Elizabeth, His uncle Scar and there unborn baby. He hated Nala and Kiara she was just like her mother evil. Simba knew his son or daughter was very sweet and had a heart of gold us like Elizabeth.

Simba sighed he couldn't get Elizabeth off his mind. Simba went home his father and mother were a wreck. Mufasa was still crying and Sarabi hasn't smiled since Elizabeth was banished.

Simba decided to look at the sky one more time. He looked back up and sighed.

" Where are you?" Simba whispered and a tear ran down his face

" Am right here." A sweet voice said as Simba felt his heart leap and he turned around his smile grew brighter


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth!" Simba said as he ran to her and kissed her

" Simba this is your daughter Rosa." Elizabeth said smiling and he smiled at his daughter

Simba cuddled her as Rosa looked at him with a shy smile. Simba got close to his daughter and cuddled her.

" What a beautiful name." Simba said cuddling his daugther and Elizabeth smiled

" Daddy has a plan to get rid of Nala." Elizabeth said as he smiled and he purred as he cuddled her

As Elizabeth told Simba her daddy's plan little did they know Karai was watching the three. She looked at her daddy cuddling this cub.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth and Rosie went back home to her daddy. Rosie ran to her grandfather with a smile and Elizabeth laughed.

" Grandpa I meet Daddy today." Rosie said as she smiled and he smiled to

" That's great honey now go to Auntie Zira, you saw Simba today Elizabeth?" Scar said as Rosie nodded then left and looked at his daugther questionably

" Sorry I didn't tell you daddy but I needed Rosie to see her father." Elizabeth said as he smiled and cuddled her

" Such a big heart for my little girl." Scar said nuzzling her and he smiled at her

" Daddy." Elizabeth said as he laughed and she smiled at her daddy

" I love you kiddo." Scar said as Elizabeth smiled at him and she cuddled him

" I love you to daddy." Elizabeth said as they began to walk and saw Rosie asleep with Zira

" Like mother,like daughter." Scar chuckled and Elizabeth laughed at her daddy


	4. Chapter 4

" Simba I heard that you saw Elizabeth today." Nala growled at him and Simba gulped

" So what I love her Nala not you." Simba said as she grows and the she smirks

" Hope you know if I see her or your brat I will kill your daughter." Nala said as Kiara backed away from her mother and Simba looked at Nala

" Leave Rosa alone." Simba said as he growled and she laughed

" Then stay away from Elizabeth, Simba am the only one that you will ever need." Nala said smirking and walking away

Kiara looked at her daddy and he glared at her he knew Kiara told Nala of Elizabeth. Simba walked away and went to his dad.

" Dad I want Elizabeth I miss her so much and I want my little girl." Simba sniffed and Mufasa got his son closer to him

" I know son I miss her to but as long as that, that oh I hate her." Mufasa said angrily and Simba smiled at his dad

" I meant our daughter today she's beautiful just like her mother." Simba explained and Mufasa smiled

" What did Elizabeth name her?" Sarabi asked as Simba smiled and she smiled

" Rosa but her nickname is Rosie." Simba said as Mufasa and Sarabi smiled

" Rosa." Mufasa and Sarabi said together


	5. Chapter 5

Scar, Elizabeth and Rosa entered the pride lands. Nala saw them and growled. Kiara was looking at her mother in fear and she gulped at the murderous look her mother was giving.

" Elizabeth I exlied you and your father so this is the brat." Nala said seeing Rosa who hid behind her mother and Elizabeth growled

"Leave my daughter out of this Nala your business is with me." Elizabeth said as Nala smiled and was closing in on Elizabeth

" Mama stop, this isn't right" Kiara said scared and Nala turned her head

"Shut up you little brat!" Nala said hitting Kiara and Elizabeth gasped

"How could you do that to your own child, your not fit to be a mother Nala." Elizabeth said as Nala growled and launched at Elizabeth

Scar tackled Nala then Elizabeth saw blood she screamed for help then dust covered the field. Simba and Mufasa just got there. Rosa ran to her father as Elizabeth looked scared.

" Daddy. Daddy,.Daddy?" Elizabeth said as she looked around and found both Nala's and Scar's body's

Nala was dead and Scar was bleeding. Elizabeth ran to him and started crying. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

" Shh daddy's here Elizabeth." Scar said as she nuzzled him and he smiled

" Daddy let uncle Mufasa get Raffik." Elizabeth said as he shook his head and she cried

" Don't cry for me my sweet daughter your the best thing that has happened to me, I love you, my granddaughter, my nephew and Brother # breath# my time has finally come I'll be with your mother." Scar said smiling and closing his eyes

" No daddy, daddy don't leave me please, please." Elizabeth pleaded and Simba nuzzled his wife

Yes the valley got greener, yes Elizabeth was home with her husband and daugther and yes the family was together. Kiara was adopted by Elizabeth even though she was Nala's daughter Elizabeth had a motherly heart. Simba and Elizabeth were finally together but Elizabeth lost her father.

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It cant be true

That I'm losing you

The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry

Tears of an angel

Tears of aaaaaaaa...

Tears of an angel

Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock

Stars are in shock

The river will flow to the sea

I wont let you fly

I wont say goodbye

I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry

Tears of an angel

Tears of aaaaaaaa...

Tears of an angel

Tears of an angel.

So hold on

Be strong

Everyday on we'll go

I'm here, dont you fear

Little one dont let go

(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Dont let go

(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Dont let go

(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie


End file.
